Tragic Priestess of Blood Part Two To Koga's Mate
by bonegirl
Summary: go for it girls onlys its you in the story


**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part Two to Koga's Mate)**

**By: bonewellgirl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Dynasty Warriors Characters.**

Naraku was flying through the air inside his hands was Diao Chan's body. Her soul has now gone to hell. His poison insects were following him as well. NarakuSoon Diao Chan will be brought back to life. Naraku landed on the ground and there he came to his castle. He entered and went into a room. He put Diao Chan's body down on a table. Naraku grabbed some of his pieces of his jewel shards. He placed four jewel shards into her body. Two in her legs and two in her arms. Her body started to glow and NarakuNow all I need is her soul. Open a portal to hell, so Diao Chan's soul can return to her body! In a blast of flames a portal to hell appeared! There in a blue glowing orb was her soul. Her soul started to glow and blast wind. Parts of her soul was going fast and moving rapidly in rage! Narakuhmmmmm….She still has a grudge against me. Now her anger has turned into a grudge of rage. Diao ChanDo not call out my name please. NarakuDiao Chan. Her soul parts went right into her body. Diao Chan's body was lifted into the air, while parts of her soul went into her. With a bright blue light gone. Diao Chan's body started to stand up. You touched your face with your cold hands. You could feel your heartbeat once more. Your face felt different and so did your body. This body wasn't yours at all. Naraku made sure to give you a new body. NarakuWelcome back, Diao Chan and how was hell? You open your eyes andWhat have you done to me? In an angry voice. Naraku smiledI gave you a new body. Your body was being burnt by Koga to put you to rest. Since you told him to burn your body. I grabbed your half burnt body and gave you life. Your eyes formed tears of rageI made sure you could never get my soul, but you brought me back to life. I wanted my body to burn, so you couldn't get my jewel shad. I also forced myself to burn your son, which is my son to burn inside me.

Naraku smirkedDiao Chan you really think you killed him? Well think again, because since I brought you back to life. He is alive as well inside you. You were shock and put your hand on your stomach. You could feel him kick and move. Naraku walked up to you andLook at yourself in the mirror. You turned around and there you saw your new body of yourself. Your hair was now light purple. Your eyes were still brown, but your face looked so different. Your face looked like it had no emotion in it anymore. Your hair was long down to your knees. Your clothes were all white. You were wearing a dress. You touched the mirror with your hands and started crying again. You turned around and faced Naraku. YouYou dirty beast. NarakuYou will give me your jewel shard now. You shook no and started walk over to him. He was surprised and you tripped on the floor. You stumble right into Naraku's arms. You look up into his eyes. You knew Naraku was confused right now. All of a sudden, your hands shot out powers. Your hands glowed purple and he back away. His shoulders were hurtIt seems Diao Chan you've became a priestess of spiritual powers. You looked at your hands. They were still glowing purple, but you wondered. YouHow am I a priestess now? Is it, because I died and was brought back to life by Naraku? (speaking in your mind) NarakuThis doesn't mean you can't serve me. He started to transform into his true form. Your eyes widen and back away in the corner of the room. You were trapped now, Naraku's demon parts were surrounding your body. You tried to use your hands again, but your spiritual powers didn't work. NarakuDon't make me use force. You refused to give up your jewel shardKeep your disgusting demon parts off me!

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 2)**

He growled and he was now inches away from your face. Naraku picked up one of his sword like demon parts. His demon parts went right through your stomach. However, he did not kill our son. You felt his demon parts searching inside your stomach. Naraku smiledThere it is. He pulled out the jewel shard out of you. You hold back the pain and your screams. The only pain there was on your face was. Your eyes closed and your body was shaking. Blood was all over your clothes. It started dripping onto the floor in a puddle. NarakuYour wound must heal to go Shard Hunting. His demon parts were still around your body. YouI'll never serve a thing like you. Naraku started laughing and he found this funny. Naraku started to use his demon parts to take off your dress. You were now naked and he was looking up and down at you. Naraku licked his lips and started kissing your lips roughly. You just left your body motionless. Letting Naraku do as he pleases. NarakuYou still have the Mark of Onigumo on your back. Therefore, I can control you whenever I want. YouI don't care I still have my soul. Nevertheless, I know you own me. Naraku let you go and return to his normal self. He went to the closet and got the same dress you were wearing before. NarakuSince you have four of my shards inside you. You will be more powerful against your foes. But don't let this make you think you can escape me. He threw the dress at you and you got changed into it.

After that, he was leaving, you followed. But while you followed him. Your legs cave in and you fell onto the floor. Naraku turned around and stared at you. NarakuHmmmmm... I knew she would give in. You were knock out form blood lost. You felt yourself being placed in bed and having bandages wrapped around your stomach. You started to wake up and open your eyes. You looked around and saw Naraku sitting in a chair staring at you. YouWhat the hell happen. HeYou went out cold from loosing too much blood. Naraku hot up and sat beside you on the bed. NarakuMy shards should've healed your wound by now. You took the bandages off and there your wound was gone. You got out of the bed and headed for the door. Naraku was still sitting in the bedWhere do you think you're going? YouI've to go find someone. Naraku smirkedFine, if you try anything funny you will be punished. You walked through the hallway to the front doors. You went outside and started walking towards the forest. YouKoga I have come back. Back from the dead, Koga. You crossed a river and sensed two shards of the Shikon Jewel towards you. YouI must be getting close. You started to run and you stopped. There he was staring at you in shock.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 3)**

His mouth was open and you began to cry. KogaYou died and Naraku took your body. He brought you back to life, but how? YouKoga. You ran towards him. You hugged him and Koga hugged you too. Your eyes met one another and your lips touch each other. YouI love you but sadly, we cannot be together. KogaDon't worry Naraku will die! YouKoga, I am best where I am right now. My soul is still left immobile, but now I am with Naraku. KogaI'll save you, Diao Chan. He whispers into your ear. YouI must depart now and go. KogaGoodbye. He left in his own path and you headed towards Naraku's castle. You stopped in the river and looked up into the sky. The clouds were passing by in the blue sky. The sun was bright and you continued. YouHaven't I suffered enough pain in my past life? You reached his castle and open the front doors. There was no one there in the hallway. You walked into the room and Naraku wasn't there. The castle was dead silent. You left the room and went to see if Naraku was in his room. You open the door a peek and saw there was only a candle light on a table. You open the door and explore into his room. The walls had painted demons of hell on them. Instead, now you wanted to leave. You open the door and hit into something. You look up and there in front of you was Naraku. NarakuWhat are you doing in my room? You couldn't speak, because you were too scared like this 00. YouI thought you were here and came into here to. He pushed you into his room and you fell on the floor. You sat up and saw he was grinning. Naraku walked towards you and grabbed your hair. You started to whimper and he laughed. NarakuI know you went to go see Koga. I am very disappointed in you, Diao Chan. YouBut how did you know? NarakuI control you and I know where you are anytime. This means I have to punish you more. He started walking and with that, your hair was being pulled. You started to cryI'm sorry. Naraku threw you into his bedSorry isn't good enough, Diao Chan. He tied your wrists and ankles to the bed poles with his demon parts. Naraku started to take off your dress. He took off his shirt and started kissing your neck hard. You let out a groan of pleasure.

NarakuDon't think I'll go that easy on you. He positioned himself on you and rammed right into you painfully. YouI refuse to scream out my pain for you. Naraku smiledFine then you won't mind no mercy. His pace went in and out of you again. His pace has turned faster and harder. The more he went the more you couldn't breathe. Your stomach started to twist up and you bit down hard. NarakuSince you are lasting much longer. Usually you would have so much pain in you. You would pass out. YouGo right ahead fuck me all you want, Naraku. He started to smirk then laugh. He kissed you and youI have one thing to say to you. Naraku looked at you in an evil glareThat would be. YouThis was more exciting, when I was with Koga. Naraku stopped and grabbed your throat. You started to cough and choke. HeIt's boring you…hmmmmm. Well I could make this more interesting. Naraku started to turn into his true form. His whole body was beyond desperation to say.00 His demon parts were all over the room. It smelled like the dead and poison. You now were covered around you were dead parts of demons fusing into Naraku. YouYou're a half demon, Naraku. I thought you were a full flesh demon. However, here you are raping me, instead of looking for jewel shards. No wonder you desire them. You need them to turn into a full flesh demon.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 4)**

Naraku's eyes darken and he tightens his hand on your throat. You were gasping for air now. HeI brought you back to life for a reason. To serve me for the rest of your life. Our eyes made tears of hopeless anger. The tears came down your face. You suddenly forced your wrists and ankles out of his demon parts. Your hands started to glow purpleLet go of me! You placed your hands on his face. A blast of o\your spiritual powers burned his face. He screamed and growling at youYou bitch, how dare you strike me! You got out of his bed and started running through the hallway. His poison insects were chasing after you! Their buzzing noise was getting loader to you. Your legs suddenly stop running. That it made you fall on the floor. His poison insects were now around you. You tried to get up, but you couldn't move your legs. You laid there motionless on the floor. You heard somebody coming behind you. You tried to turn your head but you couldn't. All you could see was Naraku's demon parts moving on the floor. NarakuYou will lie like this for the rest of the night. However, you'll have some company of my poison insects. If you even close your eyes, they will hurt you. I'll be in the other room but don't think you can move your body. He laughed and left you alone. YouDamn you, Naraku. (speaking in your mind) You heard a voice in your mind. NarakuWe will be Shard hunting tomorrow. For the rest of the night, you stared at the wall.

The next morning you could move your body again. However, his poison insects were still flying around you. Your body pass these couple of weeks was bad. Your skin was pail from no sunlight and you were much lighter than you were post to be. Naraku came up to you and picked you up. Naraku placed his hand on your head andYou're hot. Why didn't you tell me you were ill? YouBecause I want to die. He moved and placed you in his bed. He took off your dress and Naraku noticed he could see your ribcage. Naraku slapped youAre you trying to kill him. You nodded, coughing up blood. He got a doctor and the doctor checks you. After an hour, the doctor left you and talked to him. The doctor left and he sat beside you on his bed. NarakuYou'll live but you are still going Shard Hunting. After a couple of days, you felt better and you went Shard Hunting with Naraku. NarakuDiao Chan there is a demon with three shards. Go find it and destroy it. Then bring the shards to me. He leaped into a tree and was gone in a flash. You started walking south west you could sense three shards. YouFinally some action that I can do. The demon saw you and attack. You stood there and grabbed its hands. The demon looked at you in shock. You used your spiritual powers and the demon turned into dust. On the ground were three shards. YouNaraku won't mind, if I went into the hot spring. You started walking towards the hot spring and got change. D you took odd your white dress and got into the water. You groaned and were glad you could soak your body. You closed your eyes and sank yourself into the water.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 5)**

Only your eyes were above the water now. YouWho do I love? Koga or Naraku? Out of the corner of your eye Naraku appeared. You shoutedHoly Shit! Don't scare me like that! He smirkedWhere are the shards. YouHere you do three jewel shards. NarakuVery good, Diao Chan. He started to take off his clothes and you looked at him.00 You blushed and grabbed your dress. You got out of the water, while he went in. NarakuWhy are you getting out? YouBecause I don't want to take a soaking with you in it.( He glared at you and you walk away. You got back into your white dress and started on a different direction. You were heading towards Koga's cave. You made it there and entered the cave. There you saw the bed you and Koga slept in together. You sat on the bedWhy am I still here? You heard footsteps and you turned around. There was Koga staring at youDiao Chan. He ran towards you and your lips touched his. You felt intense and sad. YouKoga I need you now. You looked up into his faceI need you now, because I have fallen in love with Naraku. His hands stopped touching you. He back awayWhat do you mean by this? YouI mean I desire him! Koga's jaw droppedDo you care to Naraku more than I do?00 YouNo, Koga. I want to be with you. I love you. KogaIf you want to be with me. Then let me put you to rest. You shook no and walked away. YouWhat am I post to do now. You headed back to the hot spring and Naraku wasn't there. You took off your white dress again and entered the water. You heard something out in the bushes. You grabbed a big rock and threw it at the bushes. NarakuDiao Chan! Out came his head pop out of the bush. You freaked outThat's what you get for spying on me! But the bushes were still moving!

Out came a little two tail cat demon. It looked so cute and it jumped into your arms. You laughedHey cutie you want to be with me. NarakuThe two tail cat demons make good use in battle and they are good luck. YouI shall call you Yuna. Yuna meowed at you and licked your cheek. You smiled and turn a glare at him. NarakuWhy did you throw a big rock at me? YouI know you were spying at me, so that's what you get. You got up and Yuna jumped out of your arms. You hid behind a tree and got change. After that, Yuna leaped into your arms again. She meowed and rubs against you. You pet her fur softly. Naraku was sitting in a tree branch. NarakuI will leave you now. YouWhere are you going, Naraku? Nevertheless, he has already left. You walked around through the forest with Yuna following you. Then out of your path was Koga. YouKoga! In a happy voice. But he didn't look at you.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 6)**

KogaHow dare you, Diao Chan kill my Wolf Demon Tribe. You looked at him confusedWhat are you talking about? Koga glared at you madYou know you massacred all of my friends. I saw you killing them with your powers. You said you had no desire to let them live. Also, I saw you steal their souls. You stared at him and you could tell he was ready to attack. Yuna growled and transformed into a giant cat demon. Koga ran up to you and slashed your neck. You started coughing and you knew he just cut off your windpipe. Yuna attacked Koga and bit him. You were in the dirt bleeding fast and suddenly your wound healed. You almost forgot Naraku placed four jewel shards inside your body. KogaWhat you should be dead. Never mind that now you will die. You stood upHow dare you, Koga. I loved you but now I hate you. Yuna go kill Koga now. Yuna roared and attack him again. She slashed her claws at him. Koga was thrown into the air and he fell in the dirt. You walked up to him and sat down beside him. You looked at his face and you saw he was crying. His body was badly broken and bleeding. You started to cry. KogaGo to hell bitch! You placed your hands on his shoulders. You used your spiritual powers and Koga screamed out in pain! He didn't moveDiao Chan didn't you know you are dead. Then from that moment, he was dead. You started to cryI'm dead? That means Naraku lied. He did not make be alive. You stood up and walked away with Yuna. YouIf I'm dead then I have Soul Stealers. Come my Soul Stealers appear before me. Then out of the sky were long serpent demons that were white and had red eyes. They were carrying souls with them. YouI am dead. You grabbed a soul and put it inside your body. Just then, you felt like someone was watching you.

You turned around and there was Kikyo. Kikyo in the past was your foster mother. She understood you and took care of you from battles. KikyoDiao Chan what have you done. You have killed Koga and is being controlled by Naraku. You ran towards her and hugged her. YouI'm sorry mother, but I'm dead. I'm so confuse and I don't understand what is happening. Kikyo lifted your chindo you remember when Naraku killed me? You nodded and KikyoThe reason you are a priestess now. Is because you are the reincarnation of the priestess Midoriko. YouWho is she? KikyoShe is a priestess who lived many centuries ago. The court nobles controlled power at her time. There were many wars going on forever. Many people have died and demons were eating the dead and the near dead. It was strange that they were growing in numbers. Only the priestess Midoriko could purify demons' souls and make them harmless. She was the strongest being of her time. In her world humans, animals, trees, and stones were alike. They were created through the four souls. Midoriko was a powerful woman against the demons. After battling for seven days and seven nights. A demon got its fangs into her. With her last ounce of energy. She then seized the demon's soul. For what she did Midoriko forced out her own soul. Out came the Shikon Jewel out of her body. She wasn't able to purify the demon's soul. But all she could manage was to seize the demon's soul. She sealed herself inside the Shikon Jewel. Her flesh may be gone, but a battle still goes on between the souls of Midoriko and the demons. The battle is still not over yet. Now you know who she is. YouSo I am the reincarnation of Midoriko. But how did I become a priestess? KikyoHer spiritual powers were passed down to you. She wants you to do her work. YouI killed Koga and I'm dead. KikyoYou are dead, but so am I. You know Kagome is the reincarnation of me. We are both priestesses whose lives are tragic. You started to cryThank you, Kikyo. Kikyo smiled and so did you. Yuna meowed and both of you laughed. KikyoRemember you can have your freedom from Naraku. Just believe in yourself, Diao Chan. Kikyo walked away and you departed as well.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 7)**

You started walking towards Naraku's castle. YouNaraku, you bastard. Your Soul Stealers followed you behind. When you reached Naraku's castle there was a strong barrier around it. You placed your hand on the barrier. You used your powers and it made it spark. The barrier opened and you entered. However, you felt as if you were being dragged in. you open the door and walk to his bedroom. You opened the door and he wasn't there. You went to your room. Naraku wasn't there either and youWhere is he? Did Naraku left? You started walking through the hallway to the garden. You open the door and went outside. It was foggy and cold. You looked around and walked slowly around the garden. You heard a stick break and you turned around. But when you did that. A hand grabbed the back of your neck. Your body went motionless. The hand let you go as you fell onto the dirt. You couldn't feel anything and you called for Yuna. Yuna came flying in the air. She growled and youYuna help me. Yuna walked towards you but then demon parts grabbed her. She roars and struggled, but she couldn't break free. YouYuna! Then out of the fog was Naraku in his true form. You looked at him with an angry glare. Naraku smiledSo you found out you're dead. I thought you would've noticed by now. Since I was putting human souls into you while you slept. YouYou lied to me that I was alive. Naraku laughedDiao Chan you also killed Koga and his Wolf Demon Tribe. You killed him out of hatred. He now knows you've betrayed him. I think you should be having our son tonight. YouThat's right I killed him. However, he attacked me all cause of Naraku. Wait Naraku has the ability to change shape. Then that means he transformed into me and killed his Wolf Demon Tribe. Naraku was pretending to be me and take their souls. That wasn't me it isn't me. (speaking in your mind) You shoutedNaraku, you killed them and took their souls. You made Koga think I betrayed him. Therefore, he attacked me for revenge. You expected me to kill him and I did. You're the one to make us hate each other and make our betrayal. Why did you do it? Naraku's demon parts picked you upDiao Chan I love you. Koga was getting in the way and he needed to go. I desired you when I first saw you. I watched you being cared by Kikyo and battling demons. Your beauty poisoned my heart and now you have our son.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 8)**

All of a sudden, your water broke and you started groaning in pain. NarakuIt's time. He covered his demon parts all over you. You screamed out in pain and started crying. The baby was moving and you started to push. You now went into laborDiao Chan push! Push! You pushed about two more times and he saw the head. Your body was swelling up with pain. While this happened, Naraku's demon parts grabbed your baby and pulled him out. Your baby boy was crying and blood was on his demon parts. Narkau gave you your sonHis name will be Hakudoshi. YouYour son. Naraku picked up his sonI love you. You stared at Naraku and saw there was change. You noticed his eyes were black, but not dark red. He was happy with his new son. Naraku's demon parts released you and Yuna. Yuna retransformed and jumped onto your shoulder. Your Soul Stealers came with more human souls. They flew above you and you picked up the human souls one by one. Putting them each inside you and Naraku stared at you. You then remembered what Kikyo said. YouGive me back Hakudoshi now. NarakuYou may not touch him if I say so. He still held him and Naraku turned back into his normal self. He walked away and you stood there crying. YouHow can I become free when I am afraid of him? Kikyo give me your strength. You followed him and went into Naraku's room. Hakudoshi was in a small bed sleeping. You smiled and saw Naraku in front of you. NarakuI know what you desire. To walk among the living and to have your freedom. YouHow can I rise Hakudoshi while I am a dead woman?

After seven years have passed, you are now 20 and you are still dead. Hakudoshi is now seven and he has dark brown hair. His eyes are dark red like Naraku's and he has his powers, but no as powerful as his. YouGo easy on him, Naraku. Naraku and Hakudoshi were sword fighting. HakudoshiMom can I go beat up some demons? YouNo. NarakuGo Hakudoshi and take your sword. Also, place this jewel shard on your sword as well. HakudoshiThanks Dad now I can kill them. You stared at your son and smiledI guess I'll go with him. NarakuThen I'll come. YouDon't I want to have sometime alone with him. Your son was tugging on your white dress Come on Mom. Let's go now. Naraku left and went back inside. You and your son walked through the meadow. YouHakudoshi be careful not to get hurt now. You rubbed your fingers through his hair. HakudoshiLook there's a demon right now! He pointed and you looked. But that wasn't a demon it was Inuyasha.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 9)**

InuyashaWell look what we got here. Diao Chan and her boy. He smiledIt's pay back time for what you did to Koga! Inuyasha ran up to you and youHakudoshi get behind me. He went behind you and you used your spiritual powers. InuyashaIron Reaver Soul Stealer! His attack was pushed back by your powers. Then out of the air, an arrow almost hit you. Then came Kagome running towards Inuyasha. KagomeInuyasha are you alright? She looked at you in a glareDon't move or I'll shoot. She got her bow and arrow ready and aimed it at you. There came Miroku and Sango riding on Kirara. MirokuToo bad I can't ask her to bare me my children. Sango slapped himPrepare to die, Diao Chan! SheHiraikotsu! Her weapon flew right at you and you picked up your son just in time to dodge it. YouYuna! Then out of the sky came Yuna as a giant cat demon. She growled and you jumped onto her back. SangoKirara! Kirara let Sango on her back and Miroku joined her too. They were chasing after you then MirokuWind Tunnel! His hand was stopping Yuna from moving forward. His Wind Tunnel was sucking you into his hand. The Yuna picked up speed and escaped it. YouGood girl, Yuna. She roared and HakudoshiWho are they? YouThey are bad people whoa re trying to kill your father and steal his jewel shards. HakudoshiWhen I become stronger. I'm going to beat them all. You looked back and they were running after you. Sango's weapon appeared and hit Yuna's leg. She roared in pain and dropped out of the sky. You held onto your son in your arms. Yuna broke her leg and couldn't walk. Another arrow flew and it hit your shoulder. You criedHakudoshi I want you to go get your father. Now run go run! Hakudoshi ran and left you and Yuna hurt. Inuyasha jumped out of a treeYou're trap now. He got out his Tetsusaiga and it started to glow. HeWind Scar! Then in three powerful strikes came towards you and Yuna. BOOOOOOOOMMMM!

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 10)**

Smoke was everywhere and KagomeIs she dead? Inuyasha put away his swordGood now let's go get Naraku. Your body started to healI will not die yet. MirokuWait! They turned around and the smoke cleared. Your hair was covered with twigs and dirt. You stood up and blast out a wave of wind of your powers. SangoHow is Diao Chan alive? Unless. KagomeDiao Chan is already dead. They look at you in shock. 00 There out of a blast of miasma cloud came Naraku. He picked you upInuyasha, I will destroy you. YouWhere is he, Naraku? NarakuHakudoshi is safe inside. MirokuDon't you dare try to leave without a fight. Kagome shot an arrow at him, but a barrier was around you both. His poison insects came and attack them. While you, Naraku, and Yuna left inside the barrier in a smoke of miasma. You suddenly felt something happening to you. Naraku looked at you and that arrow is doing something to you. He took it out of your shoulder then some of the souls you had went out of your body. YouA soul discharge. Kagome was trying to put me to rest. You closed your eyes and went to sleep. Kikyo came into your mind and that made you wake up. You were in your bed and you got out. You headed towards the garden and your Soul Stealers came. One of them whispered into your ear that Inuyasha and his gang were coming here. You grabbed some human souls and put them inside you. YouKikyo. Then you went inside. You opened Hakudosh's door and you picked him up. You looked in the hallway for Naraku. He wasn't there then you walked into the garden. Your Soul Stealers circled around you and wrapped their selves around you. You and Hakudoshi were being carried by your Soul Stealers. They were flying through the air. You looked back at the castleWe can now leave and I can have my freedom.

After two hours, the sun came up. Your Soul Stealers landed and you and Hakudoshi were in a village. The villagers were sound asleep and you walked towards one of the huts. YouHello is anyone there? The curtain opened and out came a young woman wearing a blue dress. She had brown eyes and had black hair in a bun. SheOh dear come right in. you went in and sat down with your son still in your arms sleeping. SheMy name is Koharu and what happen to you and your son? Youwe been attacked by a demon and we have no place to go. KoharuWell you can stay here as long as you want. You look hungry and what's your name? YouMy name is Diao Chan and my son is Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi started to wake upWhere are we Mom. You didn't answer and you hugged him. YouWe are free, Hakudoshi. In his ear. HakudoshiI miss Dad, Mom. YouI know but everything will be fine now. Koharu gave you both food and you all ate. All of you went asleep.

**Tragic Priestess of Blood (Part: 11)**

In the morning, Naraku woke up and head towards your room. He opened your door and you were not there. NarakuDiao Chan. He ran to Hakudoshi's room. He wasn't there either and Naraku's eyes darken. NarakuShe had better not have. Naraku went into the garden and searched. There on the ground was four jewel shards glowing. He picked them up and stared up into the sky. NarakuI shall find you. Meanwhile, you woke up your son and he got up. YouThank you for letting us stay. KoharuCome back anytime you two. Bye. You and Hakudoshi left the village and youYuna! Yuna came out of the bushes and you both climbed on her back. She flew up into he sky and your sonMom why are those white serpent demons following us? You looked back and saw your Soul Stealers following. You decided to tell him the truthThey are my Soul Stealers and they give me human souls. I put the human souls inside me, because I am dead. Hakudoshi looked at youYou're dead, Mom? You nodded yesYour father had brought me back to life to serve him and have you my son. Hakudoshi criedI love you, Mom. I don't care if you're dead. You look alive to me. You smiled and criedThank you, Hakudoshi. I love you too. You hugged him and kissed his forehead.

After five hours of traveling, you all finally settled. You live in a house in a forest. Nobody knew you both were there or knew you. YouHakudoshi I got dinner ready. Time to eat. He came running with his sword and dragging a dead demon's body. HeLook what I killed today! YouGood job! You both ate your dinner and it started to rain. YouI have to go get firewood. Stay inside and lock the door. Don't open it to anyone. Hakudoshi shook yes and you left. It was raining hard and it was hard for you to see. You started walking and you had the feeling you were being watched. You turned around but nobody was there. You picked up some pieces of wood and started to head home. When you sensed the jewel shards. You turned around and you dropped the wood. There in a baboon pelt was a man. Laughed and grabbed your waist. You looked into the baboon's eyes and saw his eyes staring at you. YouNaraku. Naraku grabbed your throat. He lifted you above the ground and you were choking. NarakuTake me to our son now. YouHakudoshi. You grabbed his arm. Your spiritual powers came and burned Naraku's arm. He let go of you and you started to run. He growled and was chasing after you. You got to the house banging on the door. Your son opened the door and you went in. You slammed the door shut and locked it. Yuna got off the bed and transformed. She was growling and youHakudoshi hide now! He nodded and hid in the trap door on the floor. You closed your eyes and called forth your Soul Stealers. They came and you told them to go find Kikyo. Your Soul Stealers left and flew to search. The door was being banged on repeatedly. Then it stopped you looked around. There were no sounds then the wall smashed. The dust settled and Naraku came in with a mad look on his face. NarakuYou're coming back with me to the castle now. YouNo, I don't serve you anymore. I am free now. Naraku walked towards youYuna! Yuna attacked him but he grabbed her with his demon parts. She roars and bit his demon parts. He threw Yuna outside and she was out cold. Your hands started to glow purple and you touched his demon parts. They were melting away and burning. Naraku growled and pinned you to the wall. Hakudoshi opened the trap door just a peek and you stared at him. You could see he was frightened. NarakuHakudoshi. He opened the trap doorDad stop hurting Mom! Naraku grabbed himYour Mom is a dead woman. Nothing but a wondering soul. But suddenly a sword was striked through his body into his heart. Naraku looked down and there his son had the sword in his handsMy own son killed me. You stared at him as his body wasted away. You dropped to the floorHakudoshi. Yuna came over and you hugged her. He ran into your arms cryingI killed Dad! There on the floor were jewel shards. You picked them up and swallowed them all. You felt yourself getting stronger and there came Kikyo. KikyoDiao Chan what happen? YouMy son Hakudoshi killed Naraku. Kikyo looked at himI see you've the jewel shards inside you. YouBecause then I can use them to do good and let no evil get them within me. KikyoVery well then what will you do. YouI shall linger with you as long as I live. Kikyo, you, and your son started walking onto the forest. With Yuna was in your arms sleeping. Kikyo's and your Soul Stealers followed with human souls.


End file.
